Jedwards Vampire Adventure
by Jedwalta
Summary: Everyones favourite Irish twins are preparing for their show when they get a mysetrious visitor! He drags them into a world of Darkness and blood, but they're performers-and for them the show must go on, but their plans are ruined when a tiny meddler in green welligton boots appears-and sets them a challenge they can't refuse. Because refusing means certain death...
1. Chapter 1

**Stan: Hello there, Fanfictioners and welcome to our first fic!  
Sarju: Correction-our first JEPIC fic!  
Stan: aye, and we hope you find both amusing and Jeducating!  
Sarju: but Sarju, you forgot to to tell them about-  
Stan: oh-aye! this fic was originally on The Weirdo Club account, but got moved!  
Sarju: And we, unfortunetly Do not own The saga of Darren Sahn OR the Jedward twins!  
Stan: But we could if-  
Sarju: no, Stan, we are not scheming to Kidnap them!  
Stan: BUT-  
Sarju: no, anyway! On with the fic...**

John and Edward Grimes sat in their dressing room backstage. It was early evening and their first concert of their brand new world tour was about it their home town. "John ,John." Edward shouted gleefully "I'm so excited that we're performing in Ireland First"  
"Me too Edward!" John replied, just as enthusiastically.

"Hey john!"

"Yeah Edward?" John shouted back as he struggled into one of their latest crazy costumes that they were sure would blow the fans away. This one was bright gold, with silver buttons and-for some strange reason-a sparkly silver cape. The cape had each initials sown into them, and of course, the boys had their silver trainers with the word 'Jedward' plastered on them at least three times.

"Do you think-" Edward began, but John never found out what Edward wanted to ask him, for at that moment there was a loud knock at the door, which caused both twins to jump and turn around.

"Who d'you think it is, Edward?"  
"Who knows, John? Let's go see." Both twins walked-or rather bounced-over to the door, Edward grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. In the doorway stood a young man, dressed all in blue, and with his blonde hair styled into one of Jedward's trademark quiffs. "Who are you?" John asked.

"Yeah." Edward added. "How did you get in here?"

"Me?" The man looked lost for words; as if he could hardly believe he was talking to Jedward themselves. "I'm...I'm your biggest fan!"

"Really?" John exclaimed happily "That's so cool!"  
"Yeah!" Edward agreed "But how did you get in here?" for the first time ever, one of the Jedward twins sounded suspicious-if slightly worried.  
"Well..." The blonde haired man hesitated before introducing himself "I'm Kurda, and I love you guys!" he hoped that this would be enough to distract the twins from the question.

"Oh my god your name is awesome!" John laughed. "Kurrrrdaaa. It's so cool! Isn't it cool, Edward?...Edward?" John looked around for his twin, who was no longer standing right next to him. "Where are you, Edward?" "Uh...John..." Edward called from the hallway. "I think you should come see this."

"Why Edward, what's..." he trailed off as he pushed past Kurda and ran to find his twin in the hallway. "Woah!" he exclaimed "What happened here?" The sight that met John's eyes was not what he was expecting. Karl and Jay, the two security guards who catered for Jedward's every need whilst they were on tour, were lying on the floor, unconscious. Edward was kneeling beside them both, frantically shaking them in an attempt to wake them up.

"John! Help!" Edward called frantically, John ran and knelt down next to him. Kurda coughed nervously, causing the twins' heads to turn to him.  
"They'll be fine." he promised them "They're only unconscious."

"What have you done to them?" John shouted. "Why are you here?" Jedward exchanged a glance that meant only one thing, this guy was creepy, and they had no idea what to do.

"I didn't hurt them." Kurda said "I only wanted to see you guys." I'm sorry." He sounded ashamed-as if he was disappointed in himself for doing such a thing. Jedward exchanged another glance, this time an uncertain one. Did Kurda really mean he was sorry? Should they trust him? "I'll...I'll just go, shall I? Sorry for scaring you." He said sadly, and walked away.

"Maybe we should have given him a chance, John." Edward said slowly.

"Yeah..." John agreed.

"um, Kurda?" John stood up slowly, and even though his voice has been almost no louder than whisper, Kurda had still heard him. He turned around quickly, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes?" Kurda said quickly, praying to the gods that they were going to change their mind and let him stay. He straightened his quiff and smiled at Jedward, with an 'I'm just a harmless fan' expression on his face.

"Well, um.." Edward said awkwardly "You can...um...stay if you like!"  
"Really?" Kurda grinned happily.  
"Yes!" John smiled. "  
"THANKYOU!" Kurda ran up to them eagerly and put his arms round them, hugging them with all his strength. "Um...sorry..." he said suddenly, releasing them as he realised that he was probably killing them.

"And..." John said, once he had finished being choked by Kurda's hug. "You can have a front row ticket to tonight's show!" This was too much for Kurda to take. Without concentrating on what he was doing he started to run up and down the corridor excitedly-but he forget he was a vampire-and before he could stop himself he had reached flitting speed and was running inhumanly fast. Jedward were staring at him with identical looks of disbelief on their faces. As Kurda slowed to a standstill they began to back away slowly, clutching at each other for support. "Sorry!" Kurda apologised for what seemed like the one millionth time. "Now, where were we?" The Twins stayed silent, staring at him. Kurda turned around to see what they were looking at, but it took him a few seconds to figure it out. "I...I...I started flitting..." He mirrored the boys' look of dis-belief. Worried that he had just exposed the vampire world to two human teenage pop-stars. "What ARE you?" Jedward said together. "And what's flitting?" Kurda stayed silent, wondering what would happen if Jedward found out what he really was. They might ask to be blooded, and what would he do then? Actually...he was in need of an assistant...or two...

"Well..." Kurda raised his head proudly "I..I am a vampire!" He announced, causing Jedward to gasp simultaneously."And..Um..." How did he put this? The two boys didn't really have a choice anymore, they'd have to become his assistants-or he'd have to kill them, and that wasn't something he wanted to do. "Well..." He took a deep breath, he was about to change the lives of John and Edward Grimes forever-and there was no turning back. "Um...You two-John and Edward-Jedward...you two are about to become my assistants..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarju: Welcome back to another one of our chapters!  
Stan: aye-Welcome!  
Sarju: and once again-we don't own the Saga of Darren Shan OR the Jedward twins!  
Stan: BUT-  
Sarju: and ONCE AGAIN, we are NOT kidnapping them!  
Stan: *sigh* fine..enjoy the chapter! **

Jedward stared at Kurda, trying to take in what they had just heard. They were both face to face-with a vampire-who was their biggest fan? And now they had to become vampires? "Coool!" They both gasped in unison.

"You... You think I'm cool?" asked Kurda, astonished.

"YEAH!" exclaimed John, "Vampires are awesome!" He high-fived Edward, not even doubting that Kurda could be lying.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well... since you know... I want to make you my assistants..." muttered Kurda.

"That sounds AWESOME! What do you think Edward?" cried John.

"YAY! Vampire world, here we go!" yelled Edward. Kurda jumped up and down in excitement, and he almost blooded them right then on the spot, but remembered that he hadn't even told them what that meant...

"So, what are we waiting for?" John asked excitedly.

"Well...you need to be blooded..."

"Eww, Blood, john!" Edward squealed.

"Yeah" John agreed "It's so like red and gooey and wet and stuff..." Kurda raised an eyebrow at them and shook his head.

"That means you'll need to transfer blood with me-put vampire blood inside of you!" he explained

"Like an injection?" Edward Asked "But I don't like needles, John, I hate needles! Eww...Kurda, I don't like needles!"

"Not quite..." Kurda began. "Basically...oh, just hold out your hands." He thought it would be better to just go straight ahead with the blooding process, rather than trying to convince Jedward that it wouldn't be painful, or gooey, or icky-because of course, blooding was all of those things. The Irish twins nodded and both held out their hands. "Um...which one of you wants to go first?"

"I do!" both boys grinned in unison.

"Er...I'll start with...um..." Kurda paused, unsure what to do.

"Oh, you can go first john." Edward told his brother.

"No, you can Edward!" The other brother contradicted him.

"No, you!"

"You can..."

"No, John!"

"QUIET!" Kurda screamed, a bit louder than he intended. He loved Jedward, but he didn't need to hear them arguing about who was being blooded first. The twins looked a bit taken aback, which was only natural. I mean, how often did they get to say that they had been screamed at by a vampire? John stepped forwards and pushed Edward out of the way. "I'll go first. I was born first, so I should be like, blooded first, right?" Kurda looked at him strangely.

"Whoa. That was-really smart." Kurda didn't add 'for Jedward', because he felt that would be mean. So he simply plunged his nails into the tips of John's fingers. The boy winced and pulled his hands back. "Give me your hands..." Kurda repeated-quieter this time, and softer. John extended his hands out slowly and nervously-they were now dripping with blood that stained the floor as it landed in small splashes."Don't worry..." Kurda re-assured him. ""There's nothing to be afraid of." At this Johns face lit up, and flicked towards Edward who mirrored his smile. They both grinned at each other for a few seconds before Edward laughed. "I ain't afraid of no vampires!" he sang. "Charnas guts! That's my favourite song-well, with ghosts of course...!" Kurda squealed. "I mean...let's get this over and done with!" He made identical cuts in his own fingertips, over the top of his existing vampire scars, which then began to drip with blood just like John's. "Now you simply press your fingers to mine, like this..." John's eyes began to water with the pain, and he had to bite his lip to stop it quivering as Kurda's blood travelled up his veins and into his body. Kurda was gritting his teeth, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Jedward, they needed to look up to him now, he was their master and mentor from this day forth. Eventually, much to John's relief, Kurda pulled his hands back-he had only blooded the twin as a half vampire, and was going to do the same to the other brother.

"Am I a vampire now?" John gasped, causing Kurda to nod "That's so awesome...Hey, Edward! I'm a vampire! I'm a vampire! WOO!" John grinned, causing Edward to gasp sadly.

"That means we're not twins anymore, John! I'm human and you're a vampire!" he turned his head towards Kurda "Quick, make me a vampire so I can be Johns Twin again!"

"Oh my god Kurda! Hurry!" John shouted frantically. "We're not the same! We are twins, we're always the same, we have to be!" At that moment a voice blared from one of the speakers nearby. "Half an hour warning, I repeat, Jedward, you will be on stage in HALF AN HOUR. Get yourself prepared, you need to be ready in HALF AN HOUR." Jedward gave Kurda a worried look. "What...what about the show? What about our fans?"

"Um..." Kurda stood their awkwardly. He'd have to take the twins to the next council, obviously. If that was further away then they could have stayed-at least for a little while-but the next council was in 3 months and it took nearly that long to get to Vampire Mountain. That meant that they'd have to cancel their show, at least until they got back from council-what else could they do? Kurda took a deep breath, preparing to tell the twins the bad news. "I'm afraid that you will have to forget about the show. There's just no way you can go ahead with it, I'm so sorry. But look on the bright side-think of all the cool vampire things you will be able to do!"

The two twins stared at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Kurda. "But...but..." John stuttered, before Edward interrupted him.

"Will we have like, super speed and fangs and be able to turn into bats and stuff?"

"Apart from the super speed-No." Kurda said, annoyed. Why did everyone always ask that stuff?

"Oh...um...Well..."

"But you can do other cool stuff!" He turned around as the two men unconscious on the floor began to stir "Listen..." he whispered quickly "We have to go as soon as possible. Edward, do you want to be blooded or not? It's either that or stay here..." Edward thought about it for a few seconds before Kurda Added "Alone..." That made up Edwards mind instantly, and he thrust his hands up to his soon to be mentor. Edward cried out as the blood reached his heart, he felt like he was going to die. The strain of blooding two people one after the other was getting to Kurda too, but he was a vampire, he could take it, where as Jedward couldn't. Finally, it was all over. John and Edward looked at each other, identical grins on their faces. "We're vampires!" John shouted. "Sssh." Kurda hissed. "Not so loud." Not that that stopped them. They began to dance around the room, singing a song they had made up on the spot about how they were vampires! It was-Kurda noted- to the tune of the ghost-busters theme. "We're really fast, and really cool-what are we john?" Edward sang, and john sung back to him.

"VAMPIRES!" he shouted before continuing "We'll drink some blood, which is not so cool! What are we Edward?"

"VAMPIRES!" Kurda coughed awkwardly to attract their attention

"Um...we kind of have to go now." He told them "You know..." The two boys exchanged one final Line of the song before nodding.

"Ok, Kurda!" John grinned.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked "Is it like, Draculas castle? Is there bats and cobwebs ad a big torture chamber?"

"That would be SO cool, Edward!" John exclaimed.

"No." Kurda sighed-had he really made the right decision blooding them? "We need to go to a place...known as Vampire Mountain..."

"A mountain?" John squealed.

"Full of Vampires?" Edward added, causing Kurda to nod. The Twins look one excited look at each other before turning and starting to run down the corridor. "I'll get there first, John!"  
"No Edward!" John grinned "I will!" They shouted. Kurda stared at them in shock before following them, wondering when he should tell them that they couldn't get to Vampire Mountain that easily, whilst also wondering how on earth they planned to race each other there! And, for what seemed like the hundredth time in less than ten minutes-Kurda almost-ALMOST-regretted blooding them...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarju: here is where things start to get sad...  
Stan: Kurda realy has ruined these boys lifes!  
Sarju: don't say that- It was either this or kill them!  
Stan: I guess so...But they might die anyway at the rate they're going!  
Sarju: -_- Let's just get on with the chapter...**

Kurda sighed as the two boys raced up another hill and across the field. That was all they had done, the entire journey so far. For the past 3 days John and Edward had insisted on racing each other to Vampire Mountain, and it was driving Kurda mad. At the moment he was giving the twins a chance, but if they didn't stop soon then he was sure to go mental.

They were turning out to be more of a handful than Kurda ever could have expected. Sure, he had known they could be a bit on the irritating side sometimes, but after three days of frustratedly trying to make the two boys listen to what he told them, he was just about ready to give up. However, he could see a more pressing matter on the horizon.

What was going to happen at their first feed? The question had been bothering him for the three nights now, and still wouldn't leave him alone. He hadn't been able to sleep, and during the day he was always distracted by it-which wasn't good when he had two young, excitable boys to look after. He had tried to put off feeding for now, but he couldn't do it forever-the twins would have to feed, and soon.

He kept remembering the twins' first reaction when he told them about blood...

"_Eww, Blood, john!" Edward had squealed._

_"Yeah" John had agreed "It's so like red and gooey and wet and stuff... " _

If that was their opinion, how were they going to deal with having to drink the stuff? He watched as Jedward reached the end of the field and shouted to him to hurry up, and decided that enough was enough; he was going to get them to feed that very night, whatever it took.

"COMING!" he yelled back to them. "Just...um...give me a sec!" he continued walking slowly, wondering how in the name of Charna he could get them to feed. What if they simply refused to? Kurda had heard stories of vampires like that, ones who would rather die than drink blood. Would Jedward be like that? He hoped not..."Now listen to me." he said seriously once he finally reached them, with the emphasis on the word 'listen.' "We need to talk about something."

"Aww." John said sadly. "I was winning the race to the mountain!"

"No, I was!" Edward told him. "Remember John, you tripped over that rock and cut your hand, and Kurda had to heal it for you!" Kurda had given up trying to get the twins to call him Mr Smahlt. It had been a nice idea for a while, but they just wouldn't go along with it. "Eww, don't remind me Edward, my hand was bleeding EVERYWHERE!"

"Eww..." Edward echoed his brother, as Kurda sighed again. The twins noted their mentor's dismay, and turned to him "What's wrong Kurda?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." John agreed "You seem upset!"

"No." Kurda sighed "I just...You both need to listen." The boys stared at him blankly before nodding. John opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly when Kurda scowled."You both..." the elder vampire began "Tonight..." how did he tell them? This was terrible! "Tonight, you both need to feed-which means you have to drink blood..." he spat, but was greeted by only two shocked looks and a horrible silence in reply. Edward was the first to break the silence. "He's kidding. You're kidding right, Kurda?" he said, laughing nervously.

"Uh, Edward, I don't think he is." John whispered. "We're...we're vampires...remember?"

"That's right." Kurda interrupted the twins. "We are indeed vampires, and part of that is drinking blood, I'm afraid. You have to...or else."

"Or else? What are you going to do to us if we don't?" John asked worriedly.

"Don't be a baby, John. We ain't afraid of no vampire, remember?" Edward told him.

"No...I didn't mean it like that..." Kurda explained "I meant, if you don't drink blood then you will die." There. He had said it. But as soon as the words passed his lips, he wished he hadn't spoken them. "No." Edward objected quickly "No. No. No. No. No. No and No!"

"Yeah." John Nodded "No-Just no..."

"I'm sorry." Kurda apologised "But it's true. You either drink...or die."

"We have to drink, Edward!" John yelled "Or we'll die!"

"We can't die!" Edward screamed "No! But..But blood is gross...And..." he trailed off into silence. "It's really not that bad when you get used to it." Kurda assured them. "You'll like it, I promise. And I swear, it doesn't hurt the person you drink from, not at all." Jedward gave Kurda identical looks of horror, they seemed to be struggling to speak.

"We...we have to drink from a PERSON?" John managed to say, finally.

"But we'll DIE if we don't." Edward added.

"I know that, Edward. Just...shut up okay?" John snapped at his twin, for what must have been the first time in his life. Edward turned to face him and stared at him in shock "J...John?" He stuttered.

"JUST SHUT UP, EDWARD!" John yelled "Let me think!" he stood, thinking for a few seconds before realising what he had done and turning back to Face him.

"Edward? I...You...I'm sorry!" He cried "I didn't mean it-it's just that, I don't want to die...and blood is gross...And...And..." he paused before breaking down into a series of compulsive sobs. As Kurda watched the two of them, Edward now crying as hard as his twin, partly because of the blood, and partly because John had never said anything remotely mean to him as long as they had lived, he didn't know what to do. It was all his fault, he knew that. A week ago these two boys were happy, they had everything, they had each other, and they were about to go on a world tour and sing to thousands of fans who loved them to pieces. And now, they were sitting in a dark, desolate field, bawling their eyes out and having to choose between death or blood, all because of him. He was half tempted to call it off, say that they didn't need to drink and carry on travelling, but he knew that would bring even more trouble in the long run. So instead, he decided to try and calm them "I'm Sorry, boys." he explained "I really am, but there's nothing I can do." He gulped, tear springing in the corners of his eye. "You have to drink blood," he added ""But I promise that once you've tried it, you'll be fine. It's actually not that bad!" He reassured them, again.

"But...it's blood..." John cried, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "It's gross..."

"No." Kurda shook his head "It'll be ok. It's only blood, it's like...um..." he paused, trying to find something that he could use to help relate to the boys. "Blood is like...um...Well, to vampires, blood is like what Music is to you!" The two boys stared up and their mentor and blinked. "You can't live without it, right?" he asked, causing them to nod slowly. "Just like we vampires can't live without blood. You just have to accept that drinking blood is a part of who you are now, just like music is. You are Jedward, and you are also vampires. Trust me, one day you will look back on this and realise that you had nothing to worry about! You might even write a song about it!" Kurda finished, hoping he had got through to them, and already he could see a glint in the twins' eyes which meant they had made up their minds. However gross the blood may be, they were going to feed. "Ok, Kurda!" John nodded

"If we have to." Edward added, before they both smiled-tears still falling silently own their cheeks.

"You do." Kurda grinned gently "And like I said-you might even decide to write a song about this one day!" He smiled happily as the smiles tugged as the twins' lips-they burst out laughing, imagining writing a song about drinking blood.

"That'd be hilarious!" Edward giggled, and Kurda was happy to see that they were returning to their normal happy selves. He laughed with them, then stopped as he noticed the sun across the horizon. "We have to go.." he told him assistants "We have to feed before the sun comes up..." The boys gulped their fear and grinned shakily. Kurda, noticing their sudden silence, spoke to them "And you'll be fine...I promise..."

The boys shared a glance before sighing simultaneously, "Ok, Kurda." Edward smiled.

"Yeah." John pulled himself to his feet and matched his brothers' grin."If Kurda can do it, then we can." Kurda-sensing he was winning-laughed and pointed to the town across the hill.

"Last one to the town..." He began before pausing; trying to think of something he had heard modern teenagers say "Last one to the town is a rotten egg?" He raised an eyebrow-as if to see if this would gain acceptance from the boys, who giggled quietly.  
"Race you there!" They both yelled, running off into the distance, and Kurda-who believed that he needed to keep the boys as happy as possible-sighed, before running across the field with them, running towards town, running towards humans...Running towards Jedward's first blood feed...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarju: this chapter's so emotional...  
Stan: well, i blame you!  
Sarju: HOW is any of this my fault?  
Stan: *clears throat then reads off Timeandcirues FF Profile* Sarju Tiny-splitting up Jedward 128754 times over! XD  
Sarju: Still not my fault... and stop giving away clues, we're supposed to find them, not give them away! ;)  
Stan: Blah, blah! anway-next chapter! **

The sky was lightening as Kurda and his two assistants entered the town ready to feed. Jedward were tired and out of breath after running through the hills, as was Kurda after he raced ahead of them by flitting-something that they still found both hilarious and scary.  
"Are we here...yet, Kurda?" John puffed, resting his hands on his knees whilst trying to catch his breath-his brother was doing the same.

"Be patient, boys. We have arrived, but we need to find someone to feed from. That's the hardest part, in many ways." Kurda shook his head as he began scouting the town for someone suitable, he couldn't believe that the twins were so eager to drink blood after what they had just been through. "Urgh." John shivered with disgust, involuntarily, at the mention of 'feeding' and Kurda realised that they were probably just putting a brave face on things.

He sighed as he looked back at the boys and set off walking again. They didn't have time to be picky-the sun was rising fast and they need to feed. Kurda walked ahead of the twins-giving them some space to think about things. "Psst...John!" Edward whispered when Kurda was out of hearing-range.  
"I'm scared!" He admitted.  
"Me too Edward!" John agreed "But we have to do this-if not for Us, then for Kurda..."

"You're right John...I just can't believe we're vampires, yknow." "I know, Edward, it scares-"

He was cut off by Kurda, who flitted back to where the twins were walking, and motioned to them to keep quiet. He had spotted what seemed to be the perfect target, a youngish man, walking along the side of the road with his headphones in, wearing a uniform which showed he was clearly off to work. "Is...is that who we're going to...yknow..." John said hesitantly.

"Yeah." Edward added, loudly. "Do we have to..yknow..."

"Sssh!" Kurda shushed them. "Not so loud."

"Relax, Kurda, he's wearing head phones, he can't hear a thing." Edward pointed out, half smiling at the fact that his vampire mentor hadn't noticed such a simple fact.

Kurda narrowed his eyes at the boy then nodded.

"I guess..." he sighed "But you STILL have to be quiet."

The boys nodded nervously before turning to their mentor.

"We're ready Kurda...so..." John trailed off. Kurda nodded in understanding before leading them forward.

"Come on boys," he whispered "Time to really know what it's like to be a vampire..."

Together, Kurda and Jedward walked forwards towards the young man, as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on. As they reached him, Kurda put a hand out to attract his attention.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the shops are?" As the man opened his mouth to answer, Kurda breathed out the knockout gas that was a vampire's speciality, and he fell to the ground with a thud. As John and Edward stared down at the motionless man, they suddenly began to notice little details about him, such as the label on his shirt that read "You have been served in Greggs today by: Andy Gregg", and the little blob of toothpaste that was still on his chin.

"I...I can't do it..." John muttered.

"Me neither..." Edward Agreed "He's just too...too normal..."  
Kurda turned to them and sighed. "You can do this guys, look..." he bent down over the man and used his nail to cut a small slice in the man's arm. Jedward both took in breath sharply as they watched, then cringed as Kurda put his lips to the cut and started to drink.

As they stared silently at Kurda gulping down the man's blood like there was no tomorrow, they briefly considered running away as fast as they could, but rejected the idea, Kurda would only flit after them and catch them, and in the end, what good would it do? After the longest minute of their lives, Kurda looked up, red liquid dripping down his mouth which he quickly wiped away with a sleeve. He looked more awake, and happier almost.

"See?" he grinned "it's not that bad!"  
"Ok, Kurda?" Edward spoke nervously. "I guess we can...can..." he stopped as tears prickled in the corner of his eyes, luckily his brother was able to finish the sentence.  
"I guess we can do this!" he smiled, but he really didn't sound too confident.

The Jedward twins knelt down closer to the man's unconscious body, but then made no move at all to drink from the cut in his arm. Instead they just looked at one another, trying to psych each other up.

"Sooo...who's first?" Kurda asked. Still, neither of the twins said or did anything. "John? How about you?" He wanted to sound as kind and supporting as possible, but in the back of his mind annoyance was beginning to form. "Im sure I never had this trouble drinking blood..."

But the twins weren't paying any attention to their mentor.

"I don't think I can do this!" Edward cried "he's a dude...a real dude!"  
"but if we don't then...then we'll die!" John stated.  
"I know, but I'd rather die! No one cares about us anyway..."  
"I guess so...so, we're not gonna drink?" John asked,causing Edward to shake his head.  
"There's no point-no one cares if we live or die!"

Kurda gasped at the boys silently, he'd had enough and if they wouldn't drink by themselves then he'd just have to make them-or at least show them that people did care.

"Of course people care..." he told them. "You're Jedward, people love you...in fact," he moved towards the man's head and pulled out the earphones-he could hear what song was playing, but obviously Jedward couldn't. He raised the earphones to the twins ears and grinned. "If people don't love you, then why would they listen to your music?" It was true, the song 'lipstick' was blasting from the headphones-at this the twins couldn't help but smile a little!

"And remember why you became vampires in the first place?" Kurda added. "Because you saw me flit. But that was only because I wanted to try and meet you...because I loved you guys. See, even vampires love you and your music! Surely that's a good enough reason to stay alive?" It was.

"I'm gonna do this, John." Edward whispered determinedly. "I'm beside you all the way, Edward."

John leant his head forward towards the man's arm and took a deep breath, Edward put his hand on his brothers back for support. A pin drop could have been heard as Johns lips touched the man's flesh, and red blood pumped into his mouth.

John tried hard not to think about what exactly the warm liquid running down his throat was, and Edward at the same time tried hard not to look disgusted as he watched his brother feed hungrily from a poor human man. Kurda beamed proudly at the two of them. He knew that now John had drunk blood, Edward would almost certainly follow.

After what then seemed like an eternity, John pulled his mouth away and licked his lips.

"It...it tastes good..." The look of both disgust and astonishment on Edwards face was obvious.  
"So...so it's my turn?" he stuttered.

Before Kurda could even begin to offer Edward some encouragement, John took charge.

"Go on Edward. You'll be fine! Its so cool, you feel like a proper vampire, and it tastes...it tastes so good Edward you have to try it!" It seemed, to Edward, as though it was the whole John-being-blooded-first scenario all over again.

He couldn't let his twin down, they were always the same and they would always be. Taking his brothers advice, Edward leant over the man slowly and clamped him lips around the cut, both excitement and pride shone in Kurda's eyes as his second assistant drank.

Edward's eyes widened as he realised exactly what John meant when he said the blood tasted so good-it was better than good-there wasn't a word to describe it! For a few moments, he had been afraid that he would find it beyond vile, and that for the sake of being the same as John he would have to pretend he liked it just as much as his twin did.

He was so relieved that he liked it. Going through a lifetime of false like would have killed him even more than not drinking. He pulled away and sat up, beaming at his twin and then at his mentor. "You know..." he smiled "maybe being a vampire isn't so bad after all!"

"It's better than not bad!" John added. And as Kurda watched the two twins break into identical grins and shout "It's JEPIC!" together, he knew that everything was definitely back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be when you had Jedward as your assistants, of course.

He grinned in happiness as his assistants stood up. "Jepic?" he laughed "never heard that word before..."  
"That's 'cause its our word Kurda! We invented it!" Edward grinned.  
"As well as jedicated, jedhead and..." john began before his brother interrupted him-  
"And LOTS of words!"

"YEAH! All the best words are jed-ified to make them awesome like us!" John finished. "So what are we doing now, Kurda?"

"Well, we need to leave before..." Kurda checked the nametag on the guy they had fed from."...Andy here wakes up, so we best be off!"

"To the mountain now?" Edward asked and Kurda nodded.  
"To the mountain..." he repeated.  
"What's it like there? Are all the vampires super cool like us?"  
"Well," Kurda smiled "some of them are-just wait until you meet a girl called Arra!"

Jedward smiled, imagining meeting all of the other awesome vampires,showing them how to style their cool vampire hair just like Jedward's, and teaching them all the jepic dance moves to their songs. In their mind, this Arra girl was something similar to Amy Childs, the totally awesome girl from Essex they met in the Big Brother House.

They couldn't wait to meet her-her and all the others. There would be loads of cool people!

"wait!" Edward frowned "is there any kids?"  
"Um...no!" Kurda admitted. "We...er...vampires can't have children..."

"Wh..whaat?" John stuttered. "We can't have children?" Oh, great, Kurda thought. Yet another aspect of vampire life that Jedward find less than appealing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE?" John yelled, and Kurda noted that John was the most aggressive out of the twins. Twice he had lost his temper already.  
"I'm sorry, but you're only boys!" Kurda explained "I didn't think you'd be bothered about kids..."

"WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU NOT TOLD US ABOUT BEING VAMPIRES?" John shouted at Kurda, while Edward stared at his brother and his mentor, slightly unsure of what to do or say. It looked to Kurda as though Edward was more shocked by his brother's reaction than by the fact that he would never have a kid.

"John..c-calm down.." he mumbled  
"CALM DOWN?" John yelled "HE LIED TO US EDWARD! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE LIED ABOUT?" Edward began to back away slowly, he'd never seen his twin like this before. John was the angriest he'd ever been and even Kurda-who always knew what to do-had no idea what to say.

Clearly his vampirism was bringing out the worst in him. Kurda suddenly realised that he had known nothing about the two twins before blooding them, aside from the usual celebrity facts such has their favourite fruit (strawberries) and their birthday (16th October). Their blood was fine, but apart from that, who knew how they would turn out as the years progressed?

Maybe they would be completely different to what Kurda believed. They might even grow up to become sensible men like Larten and Seba. Kurda wanted to laugh at the thought of imagining them like that-but the situation was far too serious to laugh at.

"COME ON KURDA...WHAT ELSE ARE YOU KEEPING FROM US?" John continued angrily. Kurda thought about telling them to calm down and sort things out rationally, like normal people, but he knew that he was wasting his breath. He had just told the two boys that thanks to him, they would never ever have children, they had a right to be mad at him.

"You...can always have an assistant one day, if you really want to." he said, in a vain attempt to make things better.

"An...assistant?" Edward asked. "But we're your assistants and we're not children!" Before Kurda had time to reply, John started shouting again.

"DONT EVEN TALK TO HIM, EDWARD! HES A LIAR!"  
"No, John...please!" Kurda begged "You don't understand, I'm sorry but...but" he sighed "I should have told you."  
"YES! YOU SHOULD HAVE!" John growled as the man on the floor-Andy-began to stir. John looked down at him and frowned. "MIGHT AS WELL BLOOD HIM WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" he yelled at his mentor. "BLOOD LOTS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE WITHOUT TELLING THEM ANYTHING! RUIN THEIR LIVES!"

"I know what I did was wrong, but I just don't want you to hate me...I'm here to help you, teach you about being a vampire. I'm pretty much all you've got." Kurda continued.

"Kurda-we don't hate-" Edward began, but John interrupted angrily.

"SO YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE NOW, ARE YOU? YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY TWIN!"

"Whaa...whassgoinn-" Andy murmured as his eyes fluttered open and he squinted around. "Is...izzzat J-Jedward?"

"it WAS Jedward!" John spat "Buts it not any more!"  
"What, John, what do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.  
"You're on Kurda's side-not mine! GO BE HIS BROTHER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD! I HATE YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stan: Aha, A clue, Sarju!  
Sarju: where?  
Stan: at the end of this chpater-we can See that this Andy dude is going to cause-  
Sarju: once again, find them and solve the mysteries-NOT give clues away!  
Stan: but we can solve the mystery of what Andy is going to-  
Sarju: we can, but not right now! now its time for the next chapter! XD  
**

Without a second glance at his mentor and his twin, John Grimes turned on his heel and stormed away. "J-john-no...JOHNNN!" Edward yelled as he began to charge after him, but Kurda grabbed him by the arm and held him back.

"Let him go." He advised. "He just needs some time to cool off." Edward's eyes filled with tears as he watched his twin disappear off into the distance, without him.

"Can we...can we wait for him?" Edward sobbed, causing Kurda to nod.  
"Aye, we shall find somewhere to wait near here. The sun is rising so I must get into the cover. He will be back!"  
"How...h..How can you be sure?"  
"Because you're Jedward!" Kurda smiled "You always stay together-no matter what happens!"

"But...but...We've never-he's never..." Edward took a deep breath, wiped the tears off his face and continued. "What if he never comes back!"

"He will, you just have to be strong until he does." Kurda tried to reassure him, but Edward just cried even harder

"You don't KNOW that!" In the midst of the trauma, Kurda and Edward had completely forgotten about Andy, who stood up and looked questioningly at the two vampires.

"J...Jedward?" He asked in shock.  
"ANDY!" Kurda jumped back in shock and stared down at the human.  
"How do you know my name?" Andy gasped "And YOU'RE not Jedward...who are you? Where's the other twin?" At Andy's last question Edward burst into tears again.

"Its-on your shirt label thing." Kurda pointed out.

"Oh." Andy shrugged. "But still, who are you? And John, are you okay?" he added, noticing Edward was crying.

"I'm...not John..." Edward said in between sobs. "John's...left me...he's never ever coming back! Never...never ever..."

"What do you mean?" Andy gasped "Never? Never ever?"  
"NEVER EVER EVER!" Edward screamed as tears fell down his cheeks. Kurda was in too much shock to do anything, so just stood staring open mouthed at the pair.  
"Does that mean...Jedward are...are over?"  
Edward stopped sobbing and stared at Andy. He hadn't thought about that-he'd only thought about losing his brother, not his music. Yeah, he wasn't ever going to perform in a concert again and he had accepted that-but never performing for fun again? Never laughing and singing and Joking about like Jedward did? It was too much for him to take. He didn't know what to do. Literally, he didn't. He had always made all his decisions with his brother by his side, they became singers-together, they went on x factor-together, they became vampires-together, it had always been 'we', not 'I', as far as Jedward were concerned. He didn't think he could live without his twin, but up until now he had never had to consider the possibility. "Kurda..." Edward muttered quietly "What do I do? I...we're Jedward! We're supposed to be Jedward...He's not John, and I'm not Edward! WE'RE JEDWARD!" he completely lost it and started to hyperventilate-he was panicking so much. He couldn't live without his twin, he couldn't do it. "Oh Kurda what do I do? I can't do this! JEDWARD, KURDA! JEDWARD!"

"Listen, Edward. We need to go, get out of the sun. If John comes back, I'm sure in time he will forgive us."

"IF?" Edward wailed, catching on to Kurda's doubt that John would ever return. "IF?"

"Um...Kurda, was it?" Andy interrupted. "Do you mind telling me what just happened to me? I was on my way to work...and then I just woke up-on the pavement-and there was Jedward... "

"IF?" Edward screeched again "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IF? YOU SAID HE'D COME BACK! HE HAS TO COME BACK!"  
"Excuse me..." Andy interrupted again.  
"SHUT UP!" Kurda yelled, he was really fed up now. "I mean..Be quiet, please..." he sighed thoughtfully before running his hand through his hair. "We REALLY have to go Edward, I'm sure John will come back but...we have to go!"  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Andy shouted eventually, he was getting agitated as well. However, with leaving, there came a new worry for Edward."BUT WHAT IF JOHN DOESN'T KNOW WHERE TO FIND US?"

"I'll tell him, as soon as I ring the police. Anyone interested in the fact I'm going to call the cops on you? Nope? Okay." Andy sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that neither the blonde man nor the Jedward twin were listening to a word he was saying.

"He will, Edward! We'll think of something!" Kurda promised, but he knew it was a promise he couldn't keep. John was gone, and if he was ever going to come back then he had a very little chance of finding them.  
"So...No one cares that I'm gonna call the police then?" Andy asked casually whilst pulling out his mobile phone "Fair enough!"  
"NO WE WON'T KURDA!" Edward cried-also ignoring Andy. "He's not coming back and I know that you're lying! We're not Jedward anymore! We're just John...and...And Edward!" "Well then, maybe that's just how it's meant to be from now on. Look at it this way, you've been inseparable for what? 19 or 20 years? And now you're a vampire, you're going to live for hundreds-decades and decades will pass you by in the blink of an eye. Maybe it's time for you two to just go your separate ways. Not everything lasts forever, you certainly learn that when you've lived as long as I have." As Kurda was talking, Andy made a big show of typing in the 3 digits into his phone which he needed to call the police, and waved the screen which was displaying 999 upon it in front of Kurda and Edward's faces. "I'm gonna do it, don't think I won't do it!"

"Go...go our separate ways?" Edward's face was more devastated than it had been before-he hated this, really hated it. They still weren't paying attention to Andy.

"I know it's hard!" Kurda repeated " But...You know you can't stay with John forever!"

"I. AM. GOING. TO. CALL. THE. POLICE!" Andy yelled one final time, But Edward just knocked the phone out of his hand and on to the floor before stomping on it and smashing it into tiny pieces.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" he yelled back, finally losing his temper "JOHN. HAS. GONE!" Andy now looked like he was going to burst into tears-here was Edward Grimes, one of his idols, yelling at him like a mad-man. The Irish vampire saw the sadness in Andy's eyes as he realised he'd upset him. "I...I'm sorry..." he mumbled "I..Just...john..."

"I know Edward! But we seriously have to go..." Kurda cast a final glance at Andy and sighed, what were they to do with him? He didn't know they were vampires-but he'd just witnessed one of-in Kurda's mind-the worst things in the modern day. In the end he decided there was only one thing to do. He walked up to Andy-still looking as shocked as ever, and breathed on him again- before dragging the still sobbing Edward away to find shelter. Neither of them knowing the amount of trouble and chaos that the young Human Andy was to bring to them...


End file.
